


I Woke Up In A New Bugatti

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at crack fic, Bucky Barnes Returns, College, Crack, Crazy Swearing, Cursed like the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Laying low, Roommates, Up all night to get Bucky, Why you should always background check the tenants, rated r for language, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck are you doing?" She screeched, making Darcy turn around. </p><p>"What the fuck does it look like? I'm grand theft auto-ing our escape, bitch."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Where Kaine doesn't give two shits about stealing from Hydra, Fran is questioning her choice of friends, James wishes he left them at a safe house, and Darcy swears they will never again attempt to get a fourth roommate if they survive.</p><p>Or </p><p>Where he is greatly tempted to kill his roommates in their sleep - the insomniac political science student, the supernatural-obsessed medical resident, and the filthy-mouthed musician. But the best way to hide was in plain sight and he wasn't going to abort his mission now. Not if he wanted to remain hidden from The Man on The Bridge aka Steve Rogers, who has been trying to track him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped up in my mind and I had to post it. Hopefully making this a crack fic means I'll update more frequently. 
> 
> I'm not too excited about the title but I couldn't come up with anything better. 
> 
> Spoilers for CA:TWS and Thor 2. 
> 
> Well, Steve is having an adventure: taking down Project Insight, SHIELD/Hydra, and making friends. So I thought why shouldn't Bucky?

Prologue

_Chicago, IL 3:30 am_

"You want me to what now?" She asked, staring at him like she wanted to kill him for even suggesting it in the first place.

The Asset recognizes her as a civilian and easily taken care of if necessary.

"Abandon it." He said, reaching over to cut the engine and take the keys before getting out of the car.

"B-b-but." She sputtered, eyeing the sign to the car's right that said no parking.

"You're acting like it's your car." Kaine says, getting out and stretching. 

Darcy also gets out of the car, eyeing their surroundings with paranoia.

"We can't just leave it here and have the owner--."

Kaine cuts her off there with, "Because Hydra always pay their tickets and infractions on time."

Fran opens her mouth to reply when she's yanked not too gently out the car and James closes the door softly.

"Enough. We have a lead and we should use it." He orders as the three of them stare at him. 

He doesn't miss the fact that Kaine's and Fran's eyes flicker to Darcy or that she subtly nods back at them.

Darcy takes a deep breath and says, "Listen, we know you're our friend and that you're doing your best to protect us but we need to know. Where are we headed to?"

His head tilts to the side and a memory of Steve pops into his head.

_No. Not yet. He isn't ready._

But they're ready to hear his answer and James feels guilty at what he's about to say.

"I don't know." 


	2. We Can't Accept the Internship As Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy realizes too late that when shit hits the fan, it splatters everywhere and every student's nightmare becomes real for her. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Culver University may suck at updating their online registration system, hiring competent advisers, and renovating the Youngblood complex but they're experts at denying credits Darcy went through hell for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an essay on the timeline of this story waiting for you at the end. Please let me know if it doesn't make sense.
> 
> Yeah, I thought I wasn't taking this fic seriously either.

Darcy Lewis's life had been even more fucked up since Natasha Romanov dumped the version of an atomic bomb online.

Files upon files of cover ups, theories, political maneuvering, and personal files of everyone SHIELD was associated with supposedly. While the political anarchist within her squealed in delight at the result, Darcy Lewis was not very happy with the backlash she had gotten from it.

And she didn't even have a goddamn file!

Her information wasn't mentioned anywhere, not even in Jane's, where she was referred to when absolutely necessary as "the intern." It had been one of the requirements demanded by the Boss Lady, before Jane agreed to do her sciencing closer to SHIELD so they can fully fund her research _coughkeepaneyeonhercough_. 

But apparently even the Dean can connect the dots from the uncovered files of what really went down in New Mexico and London to Darcy's internship. 

"I'm sorry. The university is already facing major backlash at having Dr. Foster and Professor Selvig on our faculty list along with Dr. Banner. As you well know, we at Culver pride ourselves in our graduates who go on and exceed in their field." says the Dean, waving her hands at the general direction of the wall of famous alumni portraits and giving her a look.

Darcy's shoulders sagged. Whatever arguments and pleading she had planned to do were useless against the powerful (i.e. wealthy donors) alumni and the general public that were raging at how Culver had ties in the Scandal of the century. Not even the presence of Olivia Pope could save D.C. from the public now.

"What am I suppose to do then?" She asked. Culver was making her regret following Jane to Norway --missing the deadline on sending in the internship paperwork until the following year -- and Darcy hated that. 

The Dean smiled thinly as she laid out Darcy's major curriculum map and the class courses booklet opened at the science section. 

"You still need only six science credits to graduate and if you take these two," she pointed to Human Biology and Environmental Science already highlighted,"they will count. However, it does cut your financial aid deeply since you'll only be part time."

When it rained, it poured. Darcy was ready to flip the table or drop out, she hasn't decided yet which one to follow through. 

As if sensing her breaking point, the Dean quickly went on to mention, "If you want to become a full time student, you can take two more classes in history and qualify for a history minor."

A half hour later, Darcy Lewis was registered and set to return to Culver for the spring semester.

.

.

.

Darcy had honestly meant to return to Culver University as soon as she finished the internship requirements. But with SHIELD acquiring Jane's research and having them sign NDAs or suffer -- voiding her internship in the process -- Darcy had to stay another semester to complete the requirements and help Jane start her research again. 

Then she had to wait for the spring semester in order to file her internship when they were relocated to Norway and the battle of New York happened. She ended up missing the deadline.

As punishment for hacking to see what was happening, SHIELD stole her paperwork and evidence on the internship. 

So there went another year of Darcy being broke except this time, they went to England and had another adventure. 

After the excitement of everything went down, Darcy logged on Facebook to see what was going on back in the states. 

Her newsfeed had blown up with a  government scandal involving SHIELD. But no matter how many times and ways Darcy clicked on various articles, the link had been taken down already or she couldn't access it. 

Borrowing money from Jane for an airplane ticket home on the pretense that she was going back to wrap up her university career had been difficult for Darcy. She didn't want to abandon Ian to Erik's craziness and the lovey-dovey stage Jane and Thor were going through but she was curious to see what was happening.

Darcy never expected SHIELD to have collapsed from within.

As she strolled down her list of contacts, Darcy passed the abandoned half-constructed renovation of the Youngblood dorms complex. 

"Seriously? It's still not complete?"

Darcy had moved into YB during her sophomore year. The Youngblood complex was where the good parties happened and security could be brought off. It had been partially destroyed during Dr. Banner's fight with Ross but was quickly rebuilt soon after. 

During spring break, one party was so good, fireworks was brought out and caused the building to burn down. The result had forced an overcrowding of the remaining dorms and off campus apartments.  

Darcy finally found the number she needed and dialed. 

Someone groggily greeted,"Francine Wren speaking."

"Hey Fran! It's Darcy. Listen, I just called to ask if Kaine had room at the house. You know how much of a bastard he is." She paused to scoff and roll her eyes upward. "If I call him directly, he'll say there's no room and stuff."

  Fran chuckles,"There's plenty of room this year. Kaine didn't bother to post an ad on the bulletin this semester."

"Why am I not surprised? Thanks. I'll stop by tomorrow to talk to Kaine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Establishing the timeline of this story (there will be spoilers roaming free):  
> According to Tik-Tok's MCU timeline, the events of CA:TWS end in October and Thor 2 begins in November.
> 
> However, eatingcroutons's timeline points out that Jane and Darcy keep referring to SHIELD as if still active in Thor 2 and pinpoints Selvig's release in November.
> 
> While Jane can be forgiven on not knowing the internet was blowing up with the uploaded SHIELD files due to being caught up in her work, we know Darcy goes on Facebook and if she had enough free time to find herself Ian the intern, she also had time to be online.
> 
> That said, canon MCU (according to the wikia page supposedly) places Thor 2 before CA:TWS.
> 
> Based on the above sources and what occurs in Thor 2, I've come to my own conclusion that Thor 2 starts shortly after Steve meets Sam Wilson in early September in CA:TWS but ends a week or so after SHIELD falls. 
> 
> And that the events in CA:TWS take more time to happen realistically. According to Tiktok's timeline, the majority of the middle to the end take course over one or two days. Not happening on my watch. So instead of confronting Bucky on the 14th, it's the 18th and a day or so of confusion and scrambling in D.C. Before they admit anything to the public.
> 
> Thor 2 also takes more time to happen which is why it takes place shortly after Ca:TWS begins and the facts that support this are:
> 
> 1). The Queen's death and funeral pyre scene. That right there is time consuming. Queen Frigga has been established as being loved and respected to King Odin due to her involvement in Loki's punishment. Add the fact that she's the mother of the heir as well and Frigga isn't the only one to die. Three days max is involved in arranging everything in a timely manner. 
> 
> 2). Thor and Jane visit Asgard where Jane is examined, acquires a change of clothing and leave behind Darcy and Ian to either fast talk/bs their way out of the police scene or run away. What does happen to the interns? 
> 
> 3). Traveling from Asgard to the other land and camping there to come up with the plan. 
> 
> 4). Loki's behind the scene taking over as King under the illusion of being Odin. There was probably an impressive fight scene between Odin and Loki or a major angst scene. What happened to Odin? Where did he hide the body? Why didn't Heimdall tell Odin Loki's body disappeared? Why didn't Heimdall notice Odin disappeared? 
> 
> Thor 2 still wraps up canonically in the middle of November and my own college experiences have placed early registration this month. So it gives Darcy time to come back and find out about her invalid credits. 
> 
> Even modified, it does leave a week or two of where Darcy and Jane should have known SHIELD has fallen but since they're in London, I'm going to guess the government tries to cover up the glaring hole of national security and what not from the rest of the world during this time based on the fact that Congress tried to blame Black Widow and my ignorant faith that even in this crisis, Congress will be unable to unite both parties and agree on a course of action for at least a few days. 
> 
> When Bucky finally shows up, Steve and Sam would've had two months in searching for him.


	3. Winter Is Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man on the Bridge insists he has a name --Bucky. 
> 
> The Asset insists he has to follow protocol _now_ or face the consequences from Hydra.

_Paris, France_

It was crowded and bustling.

Lurking in the shadows, he stared at the luxury hotel across the street.

_Initiating Protocol Alpha-4258._

A quick shake of his head and he looked away.

The French flag was flying.

_Red, white, and blue. Blue, white, and red -- the man on the bridge._

He was the target now, the mission. 

Hydra was an organization that planned for everything. One of the plans had been in case their asset went rouge or communication was severed between the organization and him.

_Initiate Protocol Alpha-4258._

The hotel was the start. All he had to do was walk in and request a specific room. Hydra would take care of the rest.

_You're my friend, Bucky._

The tips of his shoes were catching light. Without realizing it, he had walked forward.

His stomach churned. 

He took three steps back into the safety of darkness. 

Waiting. 

.

.

.

It isn't until the man shows up that he realizes he's been there for too long. 

The man has caught up, the asset was losing his touch, and Hydra was desperate. 

 _Initiateuntilprotocolthealphaend4of2the5line8_.

In the end, he runs away from both.


	4. Returning Tenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy shows up at the house in the early morning.

"2221 N. Watson Ave, please." Darcy told the taxi driver as she shut the door. 

The taxi driver nodded and plugged in the address in the gps before driving off. 

Darcy was hyped up on nerves. The last time she talked to Kaine had been the day before she left to start her internship in New Mexico. They had an ugly fight and both swore never to talk to the other again until the other apologized.

Thanks to her internship being void once more, Darcy had to swallow her pride and concede to Kaine, in order to have inexpensive room and board as close as possible to Culver. 

Some days, Darcy regretted pursuing a higher education.

Just as the taxi turned onto the street, she saw one was already there, a young woman being helped in by a man.

Dressed in pajama bottoms only, he waved her off and turned to see Darcy's taxi pulling up in front of him. She smirked at the look of shocked horror on his face before opening the door and primly offering her hand out.

"It's so nice to have a warm welcome home. You must be psychic, Kaine." She stated, giving him a sarcastic smile.

Kaine scoffed at that while he gently helped Darcy out of the cab and went to help the driver take out her luggage. 

"If I was psychic, I would've left the country a long time ago as a billionaire, traveling the world with an entourage of models." He said as he gave her a quick look over.

She did the same. He hadn't really changed too much. His earthy hazel eyes still managed to captivate her. 

"True. If you really were psychic, you would've totally seen this coming--pay the driver, Kaine." She retorted before quickly taking her luggage and entering the house.

"What? Woman, I have no money on me! I just woke up." He exclaimed.

Crossing the threshold of the quaint little house, she glared at him and motioned toward the driver. They both knew he had enough money. Ever since his frosh year, when Kaine woke up penniless in a different city from where he was partying in, he had a habit of carrying at least a Benjamin somewhere on him. 

Throwing her a petulant look, he reached into his pocket for the Benjamin and paid the driver.

She leaves her luggage by the living room and goes to sit down in the kitchen as Kaine, scowling, goes on to take out a gallon of orange juice.

"So what brings you back here?" He asked curiously, taking out a glass and filling to the brim with orange juice.

"My internship fell through. I have to come back and do one semester more at Culver." She explained, accepting the glass.

Kaine said nothing more and went to the fridge to take out ingredients for breakfast.

Darcy didn't dare to break the silence. She was lucky he hadn't turned her away before she got out of the taxi. 

It's only when the bacon is sizzling that Kaine suddenly turns to Darcy. 

"You know the agreement we came to last time." He said, seriously, motioning to her with a superior look on his face.

Well, damn. Darcy had hoped he forgot when he didn't demand it immediately. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

Kaine made a "and?" hand gesture at her, a smug smile spreading. 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"And you were right in that Batman is better than Superman." she finished.

"Thank you."

With that, he turned his attention back to the bacon. Placing an even number of bacon on three plates, he started cracking eggs into the same pan. 

"Your stuff is in the attic. You can take your old room back, take the other room, or the garage. I don't care. I won't up the rent, rules of the house are still the same, and I won't start charging you until January." He rattled off, placing scramble eggs in the three plates and picked two up.

"Thanks, Kaine. I'll keep my old room. You forgot the hash brown." she said, pointing out the empty sections not covered by bacon or eggs.

"Today is Tuesday, Darcy."

There was a look on Kaine's face that reminded her of Thor's haughtiness pre Destroyer and she made a face at him. Tuesdays were designated as a shopping day in the house. As a result, there tended to be a shortage of everything by then. 

 They started on their breakfast in silence. Darcy was feeling good. She got her home back, there were no longer any hard feelings between them, and she had a month to look for a job that will pay her money. 

The lock of the back door clicked and opened, revealing the work zombie Fran. She closed the door and sat down in the other seat available. 

She blinked confusedly at Darcy. 

"Darcy? When did you come back?" Fran asked, accepting the third plate from Kaine, who had gotten up to get it for her. 

And Darcy suddenly remembered why she was so good at handling Jane when she was in science mode.

.

.

.

After spending the whole day cleaning her room thoroughly and making Kaine help her with assembling the bed frame _again_ , Darcy logged onto her Facebook. 

As the page loaded, she took a quick glance at the bare room, her luggage in one corner and her bed in the other. 

First thing she does is update her status by typing "When it rains, it pours. I lost my umbrella but luckily, I've found my boat."

Her notifications ping a minute after to let her know that Fran Celine, Kaine Martinez, and Ian Boothsby liked her status.

And Kaine had commented,"That doesn't make sense at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize the argument must have been silly to make them stop talking to each other but sometimes that's how it goes in real life and only pride keeps it going.
> 
> Not being fussy over this story makes me update much faster than I am writing the other two. I don't know how I feel about that.


	5. The Ghost of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter is now the hunted.
> 
> But he won't be easily caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a tumblr post that pointed out reasons why the Barnes family was well off and decided it was head canon for myself. I can't remember who was the one who posted it though but I give them full credit.

_Prague, Czech Republic_

They called him a ghost.

If it weren't for those chasing after him, he would believe it. Accept it easily.

He remembers Prague vaguely. At least, he wants to believe he does. He's been here before, on a mission.

_The mission is complete._

_And as always, untraceable to us. Well done, asset._

It's here when he decides to fight back. He'll teach them all why they shouldn't chase a ghost. 

He leaves behind trails everywhere he passes, an intricate design enforcing the rumors about himself.

There will be no trace of him left to be found.

.

.

.

_Brooklyn, New York_

He had come home in the end.

At least, it had been Seargent James Buchanan Barnes' childhood home.

_Who's Bucky?_

The Smithsonian exhibit had displayed pictures of the home back then. Elegant, classy, the picture of a family that hadn't been greatly affected by the Depression like many other wealthy families. 

There had been a picture of the Barnes family--a tall proud man, a humble strict woman, a mischievous young girl, and a young man with devil may care grin.

_Seargent Barnes._

Like the family that once lived inside, the house was gone. 

Apartments laid on it's foundation, housing a variety of families, along with a few stores. 

Everything was gone.

_You're my friend, Bucky._

The Man's friend, Bucky was gone too. 

_You're looking at a ghost--an asset._

He turns away from the house--his home--and walks away.

Not once does he look back.

.

.

.

_Manhattan, New York_

"Once again, you've caused a stir--."

The reporter was interrupted by the interviewee asking,"Only a stir? I was hoping for something greater than that. The public must be getting used to me." 

There's a quick wink and grin thrown at the people watching and the audience screamed their objection at that statement.

The reporter smiled and motioned at the audience,"The public obviously disagrees, Mr. Stark. There are a vast majority that take your announcement of privatizing global security as a hypocritical statement considering the fact you swore Stark Industries will no longer manufacture weapons. How do you respond, Mr. Stark?"

Mr. Stark leans back and takes off his sunglasses. He's no longer smiling and even the audience have quieted. 

"Hey, you can't stay in front of my store. You're scaring away the customers." 

He turned away from the tv display to blink at the man. 

His reflection shows that he has become more noticeable. It had never mattered. Hydra had taken care of their asset, prided themselves on it. 

Now, no one cares.

He moves away without saying a word to the store owner.

_After Captain America is no longer a threat, perhaps we'll take on Mr. Stark the old fashion way. Killed not by technology but by a good old knife._  

It wasn't an official mission but it was still in his head. In his mind, the Asset calculated the time it'll take to get to the studio, the possible blindspots in security. 

The suit was in a briefcase, all he had to do was quickly take Mr. Stark out.

Not even five minutes.

But Stark reminded him of someone, something nagged at the back of his mind.

He had to leave New York completely. 

.

.

.

_Who is he?_

More trails are woven.

.

.

.

He saw pieces.

Seargent Barnes. Bucky. The Asset. Winter Soldier. James. 

They all haunt him.

.

.

.

He's shuffled into a busy diner, ordered a lumberjack meal by pointing at the special, and thinks about staying low in this college town.

There's enough people to shield him from inquiring minds, close enough to New York that Hydra and Captain America wouldn't think of looking for him here.

 He'll have to blend in again by taking care of his appearance. The waitresses kept shooting looks at him. The oldest one walks over to him with the coffee pot.

"More coffee, _hijo_?" 

He nods and watches as the cup is refilled. She moves on to the table behind him.

"Miranda, has that sign been up there long?" Asked one of the two men.

 From the window reflection, he watches Miranda look over her shoulder to the bulletin board where a bright decorated flyer took up almost all of it.

She shakes her head and moves away from the table.

"It's been there a week. None of the regulars will look at it anymore." 

"It'll be interesting to see what this new one will do in May." replied the other man.

They continue on but he loses interest and appetite. A generous tip and bill paid for later,  he leaves the diner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter fought me but we're finally on our way there.


	6. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haven't you learned from the last one?" Kaine exclaimed.
> 
> "Maybe this time, it'll be different!" She waves off his concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter! 
> 
> Honestly, I struggled with transitioning the plot. This chapter still isn't what I wanted but I want to move forward and that's what's happening in the next chapter ;)

Darcy was an insomniac.

Rarely did she ever get more than 3 hours of sleep or fall asleep earlier than 1 am. So when she felt sleepy at midnight, she dropped her tumblr and slept.

"Ugh! No! Cover me, fool!"

Darcy startled awake at Kaine's shouts. A squint at the alarm clock revealed it was barely two am.

'What the fuck, Kaine?" She mumbled to herself furiously as she got up and walked over to his room.

Kaine better be dying or he'll wish he will be soon. 

The telltale blue glow of a tv greeted her first, followed by the sight of Kaine angrily pressing buttons on his controller as his eyes glared at the screen.

"I said cover me, mother--fuck, I'm out." He shouted into his headset as he threw the controller to the side. The action brought Darcy into his line of view. 

"Shit. I forgot you live here again." He remarks before chugging down the remaining water and tossing the bottle to the trash can.

She ignored him and squinted at the screen, trying to focus the blurriness.

"Are you playing Call of Duty at two am?" 

"That's where the party is always at. As you can see, there's a lot of us right now." 

Darcy paused, her lips pursed in thought. This was new. While Kaine had occasionally dabbled in the gaming life, he hadn't been up playing for long hours.

"Whatever, keep it down or I'll kill you."

She shrugged and went back to her room. 

Darcy logged on back to tumblr and greeted the sun.

.

.

.

If Darcy thought she would have to figure out the balance between her roommates and herself, she was wrong. 

The routine was the same deep down, once she got past Fran's work schedule and Kaine's newfound love of C.O.D., and it felt as if she never left. 

She was lucky too, in that she managed to secure a part time job at a grocery store after a whole week of applying everywhere, including the diner where they were all currently sitting at. 

Miranda, the motherly waitress they've known since the first day in town, came over with a smile and the coffee pot. 

" _Queridos_ , I thought you forgot about dear old me. Especially you, Darcy! _Dónde andabas niña_? "

 "New Mexico for my internship. Turns out it was useless for the credits I needed so here I am again." 

Miranda patted her reassuringly before she poured coffee for them. 

"Everything happens for a reason. The usual?" 

All three of them nodded and she left to send in their orders.

Fran smiled.

"Look at us. The three musketeers reunited again. That's one good outcome out of your ordeal Darcy." 

 Kaine and Darcy nodded to her. They were both stubborn and prideful enough to never talk to each other until they died.

And they've all been friends for too long to suffer through that.

"Whatever. I wish Christmas was over already." Kaine moaned, looking at the decorations inside the diner.

"Still the prodigal son then?" asked Darcy curiously.

He slumped into the table with enough force to rattle the utensils. 

"That implies I'll regret my life choices and be welcomed back into the fold. Hell no. Help me come up with a good excuse, future doctor and politician."he said into the table.

Fran and Darcy gave each other amused looks. 

Kaine was the stereotypical rich black sheep of his family. "Withdrawing his inheritance early" as he called it, at the age of 16, he left his mother and siblings to live with his grandmother in New Orleans. When she died, four years later, Kaine was persuaded by his mother and extended family to fall back in order and he did for the next three years. The dutiful son was on his way to becoming a lawyer to keep the family firm going.

Until he met 18 years old Darcy during spring break in Acapulco. 

Yeah, Darcy figured if Kaine's mother ever met her, she'll end up missing.

 A whirlwind romance with Darcy later, Kaine broke his mother's heart by dropping out of law school, opening a YouTube channel to pursue his singing career, and buying a house in Virginia to be closer to his girlfriend.

 Darcy soon moved in with her soul sister Fran and the rest was history, parts of it complicated. Every year, Kaine spent the week leading up to Christmas in agony. He couldn't completely cut off ties with his mother as it was part of grandma's will that he visited at least once a year unless health dictated otherwise.

And Kaine's grandma left him a sizable inheritance doled out in payments that they all grown fond of.

"Think of the money." Darcy suggested.

"Think of your music and how inspired you usually come back." Fran suggested.

"Oooh, that's a good one." Darcy complimented her. 

Kaine groaned. 

"Food's ready!" Announced Miranda, approaching them with their orders.

.

.

.

A few days later, Darcy approached Fran and Kaine with an idea that had been on her mind.

"Why don't we get a roommate for the spring semester?" She asked them excitedly. 

To be honest, she's more excited about how much she'll save with the fourth roommate. The rent was basically splitting the mortgage and utilities in three parts but they tended to charge the fourth slightly more than what they pay in order to benefit from it.

"Are you crazy?"exclaimed Kaine as he walked up to the counter,"You waited until I'm about to leave for Chicago to spring this up on me!"

Fran nodded. 

"The last thing Kaine needs, Darcy, is added stress upon his anxiety. That's a disaster in making. It could possibly cause a mental breakdown." She says, giving Darcy her "the doctor disapproves of what you're doing but it's your life" look. 

"I just felt you'll both be more open to the idea with a time limit." 

Kaine turned his attention to the ticketing agent. "Hi, I'm checking in for the Chicago redeye flight. A window seat would be great."

"ID please." 

He handed over his id and set his carryon luggage on the scale.That done, he turned back to his ex girlfriend and frowned. 

"Haven't you learned from the last one?" Kaine exclaimed. 

"Maybe this time, it'll be different!" She waved off his concern. 

 "It's been five roommates already with the same outcome." He pointed out.

"Even you said that it was 'defense against the dark arts position cursed'." chimed in the traitor Fran.

"Well, didn't we hired that priest after the last one to cleanse the house? And I'm sure you haven't taken any roommate since I left."

At that, both Fran and Kaine shrugged. Fran had been too busy to vet potential roommates and Kaine didn't bothered to put forth the effort in searching for one.

"Here you go, sir. You're all set and have a pleasant flight." Interrupted the ticketing agent, holding out the id and boarding pass.

"Thanks."

With that said, Kaine grabbed his things and started to walk away. 

"I hate Christmas! Why didn't she picked thanksgiving?" He mumbled as he mulled things over.

Fran thought out loud, "A fourth roommate does help financially. I wouldn't mind having one. If anything, it'll give us entertainment at the end of May." 

Darcy pounced at the opportunity. 

"See Kaine? You just have to approve of the roommate. I'll do everything else." 

Kaine paused. Eyes narrowed, he looked straight at Darcy. 

"You'll do everything else? Collect the rent and be the middleman between us?"

Darcy nodded. 

She knew Kaine wanted to say 'Hell no' but instead he said "Look for the fourth then. On the condition that you wait until I come back to give my approval." 

She glomped him. Fran joined the hug. 

"I'm totally going to Taylor Swift you to get back at you for getting me at my weak moment." He says. 

"It's only fair, Darcy." Fran inputs.

"Go right ahead." groaned Darcy. She hated it when Kaine wrote songs about her and even dedicated it to her but if that was the cost of saving money, she'll take it.

"Ignore your mom's remarks. Have fun." said Fran, waving him off.

"Don't worry! And call us when you get to the house." Added Darcy, waving both hands.

With a small smile, Kaine waved back and went into the terminal. 

.

.

.

KursedKaine uploaded a new video "Break Me Down (Acoustic Ver.)"!

Likes 550

Dislikes 245

Views 1,000

Uploaded three hours ago

_"Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and I'm dropping a new song to make up for it. This is dedicated to the lovely Elizabeth, who came back into my life again--."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, there will be an update sooner. This was mostly Kaine centric but I promise we'll get more on Darcy and Fran later on.


End file.
